wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fall damage
Fall damage is environmental damage inflicted upon a player when he falls from a certain height. Death caused by fall damage causes the same 10% durability loss to equipment as a normal PvE death. Water does not cause any falling damage unless player hits the ground underwater, also if player is under (some of) water walking effects before submerging to water the damage will be caused as much as it would on normal ground. Fall damage no longer causes rogues to lose Stealth. Fall damage still causes druids to lose Prowl. In both cases (rogue, cat-form druid), the damage the character takes from falling is reduced; the distance these characters can fall without taking damage is greater than for other characters. Damage mitigation Fall damage can be completely avoided by falling into a body of water (just make sure you land in deep water if you're falling from a very high place; falling far enough will cause you to become submerged, meaning shallow water might not save you). Fall damage can also be mitigated by various items, abilities, and skills. As with all other environmental damage (except fire damage), fall damage cannot be mitigated by regular damage absorption abilities such as Power Word: Shield and Ice Barrier, or the effects of the , , and . Items * The is an expendable non-equipped item that slows fall speed. It is sold by a vendor in Feralas. * can be used to slow fall speed for 10 seconds, on a 1 hour cooldown. As it is a drop from Olaf in Uldaman, this is only available to Horde players. * The can be used to slow fall speed for 10 seconds, on a 30 second cooldown. It is only available to Engineers with 225 skill. *Engineers can also create Flexweave Underlay, which does the same thing. * The quest reward from can be used to slow fall speed for 10 seconds, on a 30 minute cooldown. * is an unique (1) item from Gnomeregan instance, but it can be used out of it. Reduces fall speed for 10 seconds. * has a chance to apply an aura that reduces fall damage completely. It is random and lasts for 10 seconds. * The and can be used to slow fall speed for 10 seconds, on a 30 minute cooldown. You must be with the Sha'tari Skyguard to purchase these items. * can only be used in Storm Peaks to slow fall speed for 30 seconds, on a 2 minute cooldown. * s during Hallow's End has a random chance to apply a costume buff called the Ghost (”OoOoOoo…”), a ghost version of the priest's Levitate. You cannot jump, breaks on damage, and lasts for 20 minutes. Abilities * The priest level 34 ability , among other things, applies an aura that slows fall speed. It requires the reagent cost of a Light Feather (unless glyphed) and has a 2 minute duration. * The mage level 32 ability applies an aura that slows fall speed. It has a 30 second duration. * Mages can also use the level 20 spell right before impact with the ground to reset fall speed to zero, although it must be timed carefully. * The mage spell makes the caster immune to falling damage. * A warrior can use . Alternatively they may be able to use or if there is a target at the bottom of the fall. * Paladins' makes the paladin immune to all damage, including fall damage. works too. * Hunters can use just before reaching the ground. * In most of Azeroth (with ), Outland (level 68), Northrend (with ), Pandaria (with , or Draenor (with ), a druid can instantly switch into during a fall, unless in combat. * A monk can similar to Warriors use to avoid death on impact. * An rogue can use the talent , if there is a target at the bottom of the fall. Removed * Prior to Mists of Pandaria, a druid could also be able to use their ability to avoid the falling damage, but this requires careful timing and is thus rarely done; see RAWRbomb for details. * Prior to Legion, the same thing could be done with the warlock's spell. Skills * The rogue passive ability Safe Fall applies a -17 modifier to fall damage. * The druid passive ability Feline Grace applies a -17 modifier to fall damage when in Cat Form. Uses of damage mitigation Reduced damage from falling opens up several opportunities for players. Among other things, players with enough fall damage mitigation can avoid waiting for lifts in Thunder Bluff, Thousand Needles, Searing Gorge, and Shattrath City. Damage mitigation is of particular use to druids due to the fact that fall damage breaks Prowl. Category:Game terms